1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for relaying a terrestrial broadcast signal, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for receiving a terrestrial broadcast signal from a terrestrial broadcast station and streaming the broadcast signal to a display terminal in a wireless manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a terrestrial broadcast receiver including an antenna, which is installed in a room and receives a broadcast signal transmitted from a terrestrial broadcast station via an over-the-air broadcast network, is connected to a display terminal such as a television in a wired manner with a cable. For this reason, when a place for installing the display terminal is determined in the room, an area for installing the terrestrial broadcast receiver including the antenna is limited within an area where the cable reaches due to the limited length of the cable, or vice versa.
With the above-mentioned terrestrial broadcast receiver connected to the display terminal via a cable, even when an optimal location exists, which provides a better broadcast signal reception, if the optimal over-the-air signal reception location is in a place where the terrestrial broadcast receiver and the display terminal cannot be connected to each other due to the limited length of the cable, the terrestrial broadcast receiver ends up with being installed in an area where the cable reaches, which may be far from the optimal over-the-air signal reception location, unless the installation place of the display terminal is changed. This causes the relative broadcast reception sensitivity to be decreased, and hence there may be a case where a high-quality terrestrial broadcast cannot be provided to a user.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram for illustrating an example of an installation area of the terrestrial broadcast receiver. As shown in FIG. 1, a terrestrial broadcast receiver 10 is connected to a display terminal 20 such as a television in a wired manner via a cable CB. Therefore, when an installation place of the display terminal 20 is determined, a place where the terrestrial broadcast receiver 10 can be installed is limited within an installable region IR due to the limited length of the cable CB. When an optimal location for receiving the broadcast signal is outside the installable region IR, the terrestrial broadcast receiver 10 cannot be installed at the optimal location unless the installation place of the display terminal 20 is changed, resulting in a situation that the terrestrial broadcast receiver 10 is installed at a location where the over-the-air signal reception sensitivity is relatively low.
Further, the terrestrial broadcast receiver 10 is generally connected in one-on-one to the display terminal 20, and hence the broadcast signal received by the terrestrial broadcast receiver 10 is provided to only a single unit of the display terminal 20. To cope with this problem, a method of transmitting the broadcast signal to a plurality of personal display terminals 20 by using a signal distribution jack or the like may be employed. In this case, however, an additional device such as a signal distributor needs to be installed, which necessitates an additional work process.
International Publication No. WO-2011136581 describes a system for providing a service of various contents including real-time broadcast, contents on demand (COD), game, news, and the like by using an Internet network connected to a room, instead of the terrestrial broadcast receiver that receives real-time contents from a terrestrial broadcast station.
However, in the technology described in International Publication No. WO-2011136581, the contents are received from a server, and hence it is not suitable for a system for displaying a terrestrial broadcast signal that is transmitted in real time from a terrestrial broadcast station on a display terminal.